


Short story chapter 511

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 511, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 511

Suddenly, some kind of creature attacked Larcade. It tried to kill Larcade with it's own hands. A whistle made that thing go away, with a blond-haired boy who looked like Larcade, but like Natsu or Zeref at the same time.

 

\- What… Did just happen? - asked Sting.

\- I don’t know… - answered Larcade.

 

Both totally forgot their fight to see that strange creature play with the boy. The eyes of the creature changed from a heartless ones to a calmed and lovely ones. At that moment, all of them noticed that the creature was Larcade, but with wings and horns, like a demon.

 

\- What were you doing, little brother? - said the boy to the creature, while petting it -. Don’t try to kill yourself.

 

The creature hugged the boy. He returned the hug.

 

\- I love you too, little brother.

 

The creature’s tail moved fast.

 

\- You have a brother? - asked Sting to Larcade.

\- I have a brother? - asked Larcade, confused.

\- You don’t know if you have a brother!?

\- It’s the first time I've seen him.

 

Suddenly, an strange string made of nerves appeared in Larcade’s back neck. It went directly to the creature’s back neck.

 

\- What is that!? - asked Larcade, scared -. Why I can’t pull it away!? Why is connected to that thing!?

 

The creature looked at Larcade and smiled evily. The boy looked at him.

 

\- This is your true power - said the boy -. It’s sealed inside your body.

\- My power isn’t that - said Larcade.

\- It was sealed when you were little.

\- How you created that thing?

\- It’s an illusion, connected to your life, power and emotions. He reacts like a puppy when someone gives him some love.

\- Broke it.

\- If I do it, I will lose the only family I have near right now. None of our parents know who I am.

\- You are not my brother.

 

The creature roared to Larcade.

 

\- Calm down, little brother - said the boy -. I’m only two hours older than you, Larcade. We were separated after birth. I don’t want to lose you again. I’m keeping him.

\- I’ll kill that thing! You said it's an illusion. I can do it.

\- You can’t. My illusions are strong. Even if you know he’s an illusion, that won’t destroy him. That’s the kind of magic I have. And, are you sure you will try to kill him? He’s connected to you. If you hit him, you’ll suffer. If you kill him, you’ll die.

\- And what I don’t feel you touching him?

\- That’s because you only receive the feelings you know. If no one ever hugged you, you can’t feel the hug he received. Come on, little brother. Let’s go to see the others.

 

The boy transformed into the same thing that the creature was, and both flew away. The string in Larcade’s neck disappeared.

 

\- What the hell is going on here? - asked Larcade. No one answered.


End file.
